User blog:Bob the Wikipedian/2012 mid-season cliffhangers
I know it's been several weeks now since the mid-season cutoff, but having forgotten to do it sooner, I think I'd better get it all documented before I forget! *Nick and Monroe are still keeping the Wesen a secret from Juliette. She's lost trust in both of them. *Nick severed his relationship with Juliette, not realizing her secret romance is part of Adalind's enchantment. *Juliette no longer has to worry about upsetting Nick, so if she decides she likes Renard she won't have to tell him no now. *Nick and Monroe have just discovered Captain Renard is the man Juliette is seeing. Monroe recognizes Renard but probably doesn't know yet what Renard's relationship is to Nick. *Nick's coworkers are starting to notice he does off-the-records investigating, and that it's not exactly within his parameters. Hank has been defending Nick so far, and Captain Renard to some extent as well, but it seems to get worse in every episode. Hank has even begun checking on Nick to make sure he's not sneaking around innocent people's homes with a crossbow. *Hargrund and Captain Renard have both located the trailer. Whether Hargrund passed any information along before his death is untold, and whether Captain Renard plans to pass the key on to the Verrat is also untold. *Hank is in the hospital. *Adalind shared secrets with Eric Renard, who in turn sent Hundjäger back to help her. She seems to be on good terms with the Verrat, far better than Sean Renard is. *Adalind no longer works with the law firm after having stopped coming to work. Now she's in jail, being framed by Nick for her mother's death. Captain Renard and Hank won't have much sympathy for her, either. *Catharine's murder is being investigated, and Nick is not letting on that his mother killed her. Rather, he seems to be framing Adalind. *Bud thinks Nick has told Juliette about Grimms and Wesen now. *Monroe won't tell her until Nick does first. *Juliette has a new friend, Adalind. And Adalind trusts her so well that she's spilled secrets that the police are trying to find answers to. *Rosalee is on her way home soon. *Ryan was found guilty of several murders, but Nick wanted to help him out with finding his inner self. It's not been told yet whether he was detained or is still interning. Remarks... *Right now, Wu has no reason at all to hate Adalind. He doesn't even know about the cookie. He might be Adalind's ticket out of jail. *What will Sean do if and when he gets the key? Will he dispose of Nick? Will he pass the key along to Eric? Or perhaps Juliette? *It would seem the trailer's days are numbered now. A museum is likely about to get destroyed, either by Sean, Eric, or even Adalind, depending on how much Juliette says to her new friend. *Renard just got more dangerous. He knows all about the trailer now, and the only thing that will keep him working with Nick now is if he realizes the key isn't in there anymore. March...you're so distant.... Category:Blog posts